Long Trip To My New Reality
by Captn Caywick
Summary: Glee AU Brittana - T for now but M later - Santana's look back to how a simple road trip with friends opened her heart to a new reality she never expected. My 1st story!


The veil of sleep slowly pulls away from you as you hear the sounds of birds singing their early morning songs. The sunrise glows thru the windows shears slim opening, its golden rays shining across the bed. A slight chill blows over your exposed shoulders as well as your upper back, bringing up a few goose bumps on our skin, where the sheet has slipped down thru the nite. Your limbs begin to awaken, their muscles slightly tensing as the last traces of slumber fade. Warmth along your side and draped just under the dimples of your lower back makes you hesitate from stretching out. The coolness of the cotton sheets tangled in-between your legs this morning are a stark difference from how they felt around you last night. A smirk lifts at the sides of your mouth as images roll throughout your mind from the evenings physical activities.

Thinking of those events has you turning over onto your side, careful not to disturb the arm across your body to look toward the beauty, still snoozing, alongside of you. She is laying on her side with the one arm that is stretched out now over your hip and the other pulled up bent under the fluffy pillow her head is resting on. Her legs and hips angled towards your side of the bed, which makes you smile a little more. You could just lay here and bask in her luminosity for eternity, but a few stray wisps of her wavy hair have fallen across her face.

You slowly raise your hand to gently brush the soft strands back and tuck behind her ear. Ahhh those adorable little ears! They are one of the top things you love about her. You tenderly run her earlobe between your thumb and forefinger. Signing deeply in thought over the many memories of fondling, sweeping your tongue and teeth over them thru your time together. You bring your knuckles lightly to caress across her jaw line and chin before bringing your arm back to rest under your head as you get lost in the moment. She is just so much to you. Her face is a masterpiece. Its slight imperfections making her features even more breath taking. The smattering of tiny light brown freckles across her nose and cheeks that are now more prominent in the summer from her time out in the sunny gardens she toils over. Your eyes move along her pert little nose that you have smooched and rubbed against with your own so many numerous times. Your gaze rests on her alluring velvety supple mouth. Her subtle sleepy breaths making her bottom lip push out ever so slightly with each exhale. Their flushed rosy shade reminding you of other more intimate parts of her figure making you smirk again to yourself. The tiny way the sides lift up ever so slightly in the perpetual smile that is always on her face, even when totally relaxed.

The tremble of her slightly curling eye lashes draws your attention up. By the way she is raising her brows and wrinkling her forehead, you have woken up next to her long enough to know she will be waking up soon. Reaching out again you rest your hand on her shoulder to feel the warmth of her skin under your own. Your eyes follow as your fingers glide down her arm to lie upon her hand that is now across your hip. She flexes her fingers ever so faintly before threading them thru yours, twiddling with the gold band on the ring finger of your left hand absent mindedly as she always does.

You look back up to see her eyes now open. Her gaze meets yours across the pillows. Those eyes….Oh those eyes! You always feel so protected and loved with just a simple look from her eyes. The depths to which you can be pulled, the chances you would take, and the distances you have traveled just to bask in a glance from her. It is how it all started with a look across a camp fire all those years ago that changed and opened you to more than you ever would have believed imaginable.

I am almost 30 years old and in love with a beautiful woman! She has put up with me for over 15 years now. When I think back to when I first came to the realization that I had fallen head over heels deeply for her it was not as difficult as I thought it would be. Telling people about her makes me feel right and good.

Sure I had dated guys, but nothing ever serious developed. Guys just didn't "do it" for me. Yes, they were nice and none of them ever mistreated me. I may have even been attracted to them at some point. Yet the path I was born to walk on led me to the arms and lips of a love that is special and more then I could have ever dreamed up for myself. I truly believe that as they say "LOVE is LOVE".

It took me 17 years to completely discover the insides of me. The emotional pull to love something you were always told by family, church, tv and friends was wrong can be very scary and awkward. I am not saying I was raised to hate. In fact I had the most loving and fun family a child could EVER ask for. There were lots of hugs, kisses on booboos, cuddles and tickles, sibling teasing and playfulness. Yet it just seemed to be an underlying "rule" of what was right and wrong. Feelings cannot be controlled, or edited out and love, I believe, is the deepest feeling you could ever experience.

I happened to be on a road trip when all these feelings, emotions, cravings, needs come to the surface of my life's new reality. A road trip i shall never, nor do i want to, EVER forget...


End file.
